Fruitcake part 2
by kylie741236987
Summary: Bleach and d.gray-man crossover what happens when yachiru meets kanda in a train station and calls him fruitcake part 2, Lenalee fruitcake part 2‘s girlfriend, lavi red bunny and Allen Ginny Chan. Set near the winter war spoilers for Manga in later chapte


Yumi part 2Fruitcake part 2??

Bleach and d.gray-man crossover what happens when yachiru meets kanda in a train station and calls him fruitcake part 2, Lenalee fruitcake part 2's girlfriend, lavi red bunny and Allen Ginny Chan. Set near the winter war spoilers for Manga in later chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach if I did yumichika would have met kanda & company

Chapter 1

"Fruitcake lets go and buy some sweets in the human world " yachiru pleaded

"Fine fine we will go after I finish the paper work fuku-taichou, " said a annoyed yumi

"Hooray! We are going to the human world to buy sweets." yachiru said while jumping up and down in the 11th division office

In the human world

"Hey, kanda ya got the tickets yet? " said the poker-faced Allen

"No bean sprout, why? " Asked the blue-haired exorcist

"Then, how are we going back to the order? " asked the white-haired exorcist

"How do I know stupid bean sprout? " asked the blockhead kanda

"Kanda are you a blockhead?" Allen asked with curiosity

"No but you look like one" answered kanda whose eye were twitching like there was no tomorrow for Allen

After fighting for three minutes

Lenalee decided to end their fight that seemed like it will take forever to end

"Kanda! Allen! Please stop all this ruckus you two are making," dictated Lenalee

"Hai! Madam " shouted Allen

Kanda just replied with silence and went to get the tickets

Yachiru's POV

"Fruitcake you go and buy all the candy in the store while I wait outside."

"Hai hai fuku-taichou"

"Now go and buy me all the candy in the store fruitcake."

Go fruitcake you can do it, don't be scaredKanda's POV

_Stupid bean sprout why must I go take the tickets. I'm not the only one who can walk._

"Fruitcake you done already?" a short strawberry blonde asked

_She must be a lunatic. What an idiot _he thought as he walked away

Yachiru's POVGee fruitcake is so oblivious to his surroundings and where is he going to with MY candy. What if …… I'm going to tell ken-chan on him when I get back to soul society She followed him closely, worried that he would eat HER candy Allen's POV

"Hey kanda why is there a girl following you" asked the silver haired exorcist

"Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend! Kanda got a girlfriend!" cried the red headed exorcist

_A girlfriend!! _

"So fruitcake where's my candy? And when did you get a girlfriend?" the short strawberry blonde asked

"I don't have one and will never have one!" answered the irritated kanda

Yumichika 's POV

_Fuku-taichou where are you?? _He thought as he traced her spiritual energy

"If I do not find fuku-taichou fast taichou will kill me," he mumbled under his breath

Allen's POV

"So, kanda what kind of nickname is fruitcake?" asked Allen

"I don't know she just calls me that," answered the clueless kanda

"_Fuku-taichou where are you?" shouted yumichika _

When she heard that she immediately turned around and ran to the voice calling to her

Yachiru's POV

"Fruitcake where are you?" she mumbled under her breath

Suddenly, a Vasto Lorde appeared out of no where and cried "Shinigami, where are you? Come out wherever you are and play with me. Come out shinigami"

_A Vasto Lorde _

Yumichika's POV

_This spiritual energy a Vasto Lorde _

He then slowly took out his zanpakuto and flash stepped to the Vasto Lorde

Kanda, lavi, Allen and leanlee's POV

Suddenly Allen's Akuma sensing eye popped out

_An Akuma? And what's a shinigami?_

Kanda quickly took his innocence sword out of its sheath and ran to the Akuma

Author's note

_For your information, the Vasto Lorde is half Akuma and half hollow._

_I know it is impossible but this is not a true story just a story I made up when I was bored._

Chapter 2

Vasto Lorde's POV

"Why do Vasto Lordes appear in the worst of times?"

"Maybe we just love to see you shinigami suffer" the Vasto Lorde

"Yumichika 11th squad 5th seat "

" Keiko Abarai 9th Espada, prepare to die shinigami."

_Why do I always get the weaker ones, he will surely die in a blow_

"…"

"Let's start shinigami"

"Are you related to Abarai Renji?"

"…"

"'Kay so you dunno who Renji is"

"I thought I said 'lets start the fight' not lets start talking"

"Then what are you waiting for. Your mother to come and fetch you"

"Nuh, I don't have a mother"

"If you did I won't be here right now. And did you know that you are too ugly to be a girl unless you are a lesbian"

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Dunno ms clueless"

"Note to self check Renji's family tree," mumbled to himself

"What do you mean by ms clueless Mr. peacock"

"Thanks for the compliment"

After bickering for 5 minutes

"Why are we bickering instead of fighting?"

"I don't know if you just explain the meanings of your words from your dictionary-brain."

"Ok, ass means ass chicken means chicken fish means fish bird means bird …………"

"I'm not that stupid to not know that fish means fish or ass means ass"

"Then, why did you ask me to explain the meanings of my words from my dictionary-brain "

After bickering for 15 minutes

"Can we fight now?" yumichika whined

"Of course we can if your big dictionary-brain wasn't in the way."

After bickering for 15 minutes (AGAIN), they finally started to fight and Kanda was standing there watching them bicker for ½ an hour and he was smiling and wondering why wasn't his fight as weird as theirs

After a few seconds 

Yumichika happily announced that he needed to go back to soul society or his taichou will kill him.

"Fuku-taichou lets go or taichou will not let you eat candy for a year."

"Fruity lets go lets go lets go"

"What's with her?" asked kanda and Keiko in unison

"Fuku-taichou is always like this when it comes to her soul mate candy."

"Bye fruity part 2, fruity part 2's girlfriend, red bunny, Ginny chan and Fruity's girlfriend"

"Fuku-taichou I don't have a girlfriend!!"

"Then I will put you on a blind date when I get back Fruity."

_That I will not participate_

After yumichika opened the gate leading to soul society and jumped in with his Fuku-taichou

The next day in soul society

"Fruitcake lets go and buy some sweets in the human world again " yachiru pleaded

"No Fuku-taichou taichou banned you from going to the human world to buy sweets. Anyway I am busy."

"I asked ken-chan and he said OK"

"I am busy Fuku-taichou"

"Ken-chan can do the paperwork"

"I am still busy"

"If you don't take me to the human to buy sweets I will tell Ken-chan that you don't want to bring me to the human world and he will kill you fruit cake "

"Ask Ikkaku to go with you"

"No Q ball is so mean" she whined

"Alright after I ask Renji for something "

"Hooray! We are going to the human world to buy sweets AGAIN." yachiru said while jumping up and down in the 11th division office

"Oi Renji can I borrow your family tree"

"Wait when did my family have a tree?"

"All families have a family tree don't you know that"

"Oh that family tree there you go"

"Keiko Abarai Keiko Abarai Keiko Abarai Keiko Abarai found it "

"What's so interesting about her?"

"I meet her before"

"And become his girlfriend" Yachiru popped out of nowhere and said

"Fuku-taichou I thought I told you that I do not have a girlfriend!!"

"Good cause she's my mother"

"What!! Fruity flirted an old lady" Yachiru shouted

"Fuku-taichou I did not and Renji whose father?"

"Someone"

"Who"

"Renji do your paperwork" Byakuya shouted

"For the first time the first time in my life I'm happy to do paperwork"

"Let's go Fuku-taichou"

"Let's buy some more candy"

In the human world


End file.
